No Time
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: A lot of stuff. This is gonna be really fun to read after the first chapter! This is a collaboration between 4 people, and they are named inside the story. It's really nice. And the Monkees are...well...in love! No too good with summaries...sorry! OOH! Some Adventure too!
1. Chapter 1 By Shorty

**Hello, this is a collaboration between the usual, Tee-Bone, and NatashaPavlova! BUT! INTRODUCING ECC309! YAY! *Cheers* *Cheers* *Cheers* Haha! Get it? 3 Cheers for Ecc309! :^{D**

**HEY! BTW This is what Luca looks like-**

Luca- She has Brown curly hair, and Brown eyes. She's average height, and LOVES hats!

* * *

Michael Nesmith walked into the pad after a long trip across country from Manhattan!

'We were gonna make it big, but Our Backer, Baker, kinda flunked out on us.' Mike though, 'So, we all returned home.' Mike looked about the slightly dusty pad, and sat on the couch. He looked at the phone sitting on the table, and picked up the receiver. He dialed the number to their telephone answering service. There was only one, and it was from an old friend.

"Hey...uh Mike, It's me Luca. Yeah, I am calling to say that My dad, he...uh...passed away, and I know how close you two were!" She sniffled, "The Funeral is gonna be in California. I know you are still in Texas, but I need you here now...well just call back to me here's my number 555-209-0017, so, if you're coming, you don't have to RSVP or anything, it's just if you want to come...That's Luca!" She said the end like she was trying sound excited about her life.

Mike swallowed hard, and looked around. He heard the other 3 boys coming, and decided to sober up before the guys saw him. But he couldn't contain it any longer. He put his face in his hands, and let out a few silent sobs.

"MIKE!" Davy yelled running over, "What's wrong?" Davy asked standing next to the sad Texan. Mike just shook his head, and went up to his room. He sat on his bed and thought about Mr. Jackson. **He** was the reason Mike joined the Airforce, the reason he knew about planes. He gave him his first job. Mr. Jackson was a plane salesman. He had his own private landing strip. He had a large collection of planes, and a few helicopters. He had two children, Luca, and her older brother Derik. Derik had always tried to make Mike what he wasn't. A thief. Mike stood up and looked about his room. He paused for a moment.

"Wait, did she say it was in California?" He asked out loud.

"Yeah," Micky said listening to the message, "Mike is really upset," He hung up the phone after they listened to the message.

"Man I wish we could do something for him!" Davy said.

"Well, maybe we can!" Peter said, "Why don't we find this girl, and ask her to come see Mike!" Peter said. By that time Mike had decided to come downstairs and see the 3 boys standing around the phone. Mike walked down the stairs and by the hall mirror. He winced when he saw his puffy red face, and tear tracks down his face. He quickly wiped them away, and got a glass of water. He went up to his friends, and saw them look at him mournfully. Peter tried to give him a hug.

"Don't- Don't do that," Mike's voice cracked. Mike looked at the phone, and asked if they remembered the phone number. Micky handed him a piece of paper with the number in it. Mike walked into the kitchen, with the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hey, is Luca Jackson there?" Mike asked knowing that wasn't Luca.

"May I ask who's calling?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Mike, she called me a while ago..." He trailed.

"LUCA! MIKE NASHMITH IS CALLING!" The girl called. Mike heard stomping, and then the phone was picked up.

"MIKE!" Luca said, "I guess you saw the message huh," She said.

"Yeah, sorry. I want to come, but I don't know where it is,"

"California! It's in Beachwood California." She said with a sad undertone.

"I live in beechwood California!" He said, "Where do you live?" He asked.

"Well, I live in Beechwood too! That's remarkable!" She was amazed. She stood shocked even after the talked.

"That was a great talk, Bye Luca,"

"Bye Mike, I'll see you at the Funeral." Luca said. Mike hung up the phone, and walked into the living room. The 3 Monkees looked at their fourth.

"Mike, is there anything I can-" Mike cut Peter off.

"No, I'm alright...I'm just gonna go up to my room..." He trailed as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Mike is really depressed," Micky pointed out plainly, "What could've been so overwhelming that a girl could have said that made the great Mike Nesmith cry?" The 3 decided to go up, and ask him.

"Well," He answered, "Luca was my step sister," Mike confessed, "And her Dad was pretty much my Dad when we were growing up." Mike ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you gonna go?" Micky asked the inevitable question.

"I don't know...probably not."

**3 Days Later **

"Mike, I'm so glad you could come!" Luca ran up, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I didn't think I was goin to come," Mike said, "But I'm glad I did." He smiled a sheepish smile. Luca lead them to the refreshments table, and told them to help themselves. Micky looked at Luca, and smiled. She wore a sunhat with a yellow band with purple polka dots. The hat itself was a darker shade of Purple. She walked off, and went to speak with her relatives. The funeral soon ended, and Luca gave Mike one last hug.

"Why don't you come over sometime?" Mike asked.

"Why not now?" Micky commented.

"Sure, why not now?" Mike asked.

"Well, I have to-"

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT! We'd love to come!" a girl said coming up to the boys.

"Nan, I have a lot of paperwork to do!" Luca complained.

"No, you have a lot of family time to catch up on!" She said.

"This is Nancy, Nancy, Mike and his friends that he still hasn't introduced me to!" She said.

"Micky, Peter, and Davy," Mike said pointing to each in turn.

"Good, we all know each other! Let's go to your place!" Nancy said smiling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2 By Ecc309

**This is by Ecc309! YAY!**

Nancy's POV

The funeral was lovely I'm gonna miss Mr. Jackson he was a nice man I started to walk over to Luca and I saw the most cutest boy I have ever seen I walked up quickly and smiled at him when he smiled back I almost fell over! As soon as I got there they were asking us to come over she started to say no but I couldn't let that happen how else could be with "the boy" I immediately cut in.

"Don't be an idiot we would love to come!"

She introduced me to the four boys there was Mike which I already knew his name there was Micky who I could tell she liked there was Peter and most importantly the beautiful one was Davy oh he was a dream!

I couldn't stop smiling at him it was like we had a connection I probably looked like an idiot because I could tell Luca was looking at me strange but I didn't care.

"Okay let's go then." Said Mike as we started walking in a group toward the car.

"Okay I'll drive and here a Peter you sit next me and in the back Nancy you sit by the window Davy you sit next to her and Micky next to Davy and Luca next to Micky."

I almost died when Mike told Davy to sit next to me when he told Luca to sit next to Micky I could see her smile and start to blush a little. The car was silent Davy never stopped staring at me I know because I never stopped staring at him. Luca just kept staring out the window and then at her feet and then out the window again Micky kept looking at us odd and then he would roll his eyes and then he would start to stare at Luca but when ever she looked at her feet he would look away. We finally got to there apartment and walked in the just started walking around when Davy started to talk to me so I didn't pay attention to them anymore.

"Would you like to go to the balcony?"

"Sure" I said as I started to giggle to myself

We walked on the balcony and he started to talk again.

"You know Nancy your a really nice girl I'd like to get to know you better."

"I want to get to know you better too"

I said sheepishly as I put my hands on the railing then he put is hand on mine and I looked up at him and almost fainted at the look on his face.  
He leaned in to me I could start to feel his lips touch mine ever so slightly I pulled back a little and he stopped and I thought to myself 'what are you doing you like him he likes you... Hey you only live once!' I shoved forward and started to kiss him I was bit harder than I expected but soon softened down we kissed for what seemed like ages when I felt something almost like someone watching us I think he felt it to because he pulled away kinda awkwardly and we both looked at the window to see Mike eyes wide and jaw dropped I started to stutter.

"Uh.. Dddavy and I were jjust a..."

"Hold on..." Davy whispered as he walked over to Mike they walked in and started arguing. I couldn't make out everything they were saying because Davy had shut the door but did hear Mike say.

"What are you doing you don't even know her!?"

"It's okay Mike! We just kissing that doesn't mean that you have to flip out!"

"Um... excuse me... is something the matter?" I said silently as they both just started at me with weird angry faces.

"No Mike and I were just discussing something but we will talk about it later. lets go back to the balcony so Mike can catch up on family." We walked over to the balcony.

"So Nancy tell me about yourself."

"Well I've lived in Beachwood, California my whole life my mother passed away when I was very young my father and I lived together we were pretty happy until some robbers broke in our house and my father went to scare them off they shot him in the stomach and before they ran away they lit the house on fire and ran away I was in hiding and quickly ran out to my father he told me to run as fast as I could so I did I kept running and running although I didn't get very far so I watched my house burn down with my father in it..." I said as some tears came to my just at the thought of it.

"That's when I met Luca she practically a sister to me and mister Jackson he was almost like a father... it's hard to loose to father's..." I turn my head as I started to cry harder I could be like this in front of him...

"Excuse me I'll be back" I ran inside past Luca and Micky on the couch and ran out there door I knew Davy was following me so I cut through the bushes so he wouldn't follow anymore. There was a weird place here in the bushes there were spots on the ground were you could tell someone was walking here there was a chair, a table and a book on the table and some swimming trucks and clothes? I decided to sit down I looked at the book and picked it up and started to read.

Davy' s POV

She was telling me all about her life as a little girl it was so sad she started to cry and ran away she ran outside and I quickly followed but then I could find her so I came back inside and shut the front door.  
I turned to Micky and Luca.

"What happened?" Said Micky

"She was telling me about her backstory and started to cry and ran off." I said as I started to feel bad for even bringing it up.

"Oh no poor Nancy! I guess just give her a minute or two she'll be back soon don't worry" Said Luca

"I'll be back in a little while..." I said as I walked out the door with some bathing trunks and my blue jacket.

When I feel bad I go to the beach and walk a little while then I go to my secret place in the bushes so I can be alone and I usually read to get my mind of whatever it is that's bothering me so I did.


	3. Chapter 3 By NatashaPavlova

Josephine's POV-

"Josie, will you go and fetch me that switch blade from your brother?" Josie's Mother asked pointing toward the woods. Josephine gulped and looked into the dark woods, "Go one now!" She nodded and slowly walked into the woods. She felt herself shaking in terror as darkness surrounded her. She hugged herself as she looked around for her brother.

She was terrified of the woods. She always had been, and she never really knew why. She was sure something rather traumatic happened when she was little, but her mind blocked it out over the years. As she walked she thought she saw a coyote lurking behind the trees and she shut her eyes tight as she stood as still as she could. She suddenly started to sob and she couldn't stop it. This always happened in the woods. Sometimes she thought her mother sent her in here just to hear her cry. There was a loud rustling in the leaves and Josie shrieked when something wrapped around her.

Peter's POV-

Peter Tork was walking through the woods in an unhappy manner. Davy and Mike had been fighting over some girl that Mike's friend knew. He didn't like when they fought. He didn't like when anyone fought. He didn't know why, it just upset him. He was sure it had something to do with the way his childhood was, but he didn't like to think about that.

As he walked he tried to think of happy things like the birds chirping and all the other animals. He was doing great not thinking about sad things until he heard crying. He frowned and tried to find it.

"Hello?" he called gently. As he walked closer to the sound he ran into a grey cat that was behind a tree. He gasped with surprise and he clutched at his pounding heart. He looked around and he saw a girl with dark hair and rather tan skin. She was the one crying, but as Peter watched her it looked more like hysterical sobbing. He didn't like seeing people upset so he walked toward her. The leaves rustled loudly under his feet as he moved closer to the girl. He studied her more as he walked to her. She was tall, and she wore a dark purple dress with a white blouse underneath it. It went most of the way down her leg, but it stopped below her knees. Peter finally made it to the girl and he put his arms around her in a show of comfort.

She didn't see it that way.

She suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs and then Peter was stunned and on the ground. She looked at him, and he looked back with wide eyes. He groaned and tried to get up, but she held him down with her could tell she was scared out of her mind.

"Uh," Peter was trying to come up with something to say, "I'm not gonna hurt you." he said with another slight groan of pain. The girl lifted her foot from his chest and she helped him up.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, "I just thought...I mean, I don't like the woods, and I thought maybe you were- Nevermind. I'm Josie." Peter nodded and smiled kindly at her.

"I'm Peter." he said, "So how come you're in the woods all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to be finding my brother." Josie said, "What're you doing in the woods?" She looked at him curiously as they started to walk together.

"I was getting away from my friends' fighting." Peter said shrugging. He found Josie very pretty, and he was surprised that he was able to talk to her so easily.

"Oh," Josie said, "Um, thank you." Peter frowned at her and she giggled.

"For what exactly?"

"For trying to make me feel better," she said laughing, "And even though I kinda body slammed you I appreciate it."

"Yeah that hurt." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck. Josie blushed.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely. Peter shrugged.

"I'll live," he said waving it off, "So how come you were crying?" Josie looked at the leaf covered ground and sighed.

"I was scared." she admitted, "But it's childish and I'd rather not talk about it." Peter nodded and they walked silently. When they came to a clearing Losie shoved Peter to the ground behind a bush.

"OW!" Peter said rubbing the spot on his head he'd smacked on the ground.

"Shh!" Josie said harshly.

"Oh Josie," a boy said. Peter peaked over the bush he was behind and saw a boy with dark black hair. He was wearing a bandana on his head with baggy pants and just a vest, leaving his chest exposed. He had a switchblade in his hands, "You actually managed to make it here."

Josie ignored his remarks, "Mama needs your blade." she said sternly. The boy shrugged.

"So?" he asked throwing the blade in the air and catching it again like he'd been doing it for a long time. And maybe he had Peter didn't know who these people were.

"Give it to me Seb," she said holding out her hand. She gave him a glare that made Peter shrink back a little, even though he wasn't who she was looking at.

"Why? Mama wouldn't care if you came back empty handed," Seb said, "She'll just think you got scared and ran off before you could find me."

"Well I did find you, so give me the knife!" Josie demanded. Seb shook his head and ran away. Josie sighed and plopped down on the ground. Peter got up and ran after Seb. He was unusually good at being quiet and sneaky at times. He snuck up behind the boy and waited for him to stop. When he did Seb laughed to himself and he threw the switch blade into a tree.

"When will she ever learn?" Seb asked himself, "I'm Big Brother. I always win." He retrieved the blade and Peter ran silently around the tree and hid there waiting for the blade to be thrown into the tree again.

"Little Josephine, scared of the forest." He teased, "Why does she think I hide here?" He threw the knife with all his might at the tree, but he missed. Peter was suddenly thankful he wasn't peaking around to look then. He saw where the blade landed and when Seb came to look for it, he moved and grabbed it quickly. He closed the blade and stuffed it in his pocket before he slipped away, back to Josie.

Josie's POV-

This was hopeless. Seb was such a jerk! She'd made into the forest fine, and though the middle was sort of pathetic, Peter came and helped her! Josie suddenly realized she was alone. Peter had left her. She started to cry again. What if she never got out of the forest? What if she was attacked by some dark and mysterious animal? Then Seb would be sorry.

Josie cried for what felt like hours until someone grabbed her again. She squealed and squirmed away, kicking whoever or whatever t was in the process. There was a groan and then; "Josie, you have to stop doing that." She gasped and hurried over to Peter.

"I'm so sorry, Peter!" she said, "I was just."

"I'm fine." he said shaking his head, "Uh I got you this." He offered her the switchblade and she smiled a brilliant smile that Peter was stunned to see.

"Oh Peter!" She said throwing her arms around him, "Thank you so much!" She said. Peter awkwardly hugged her back before they both got up off the ground.

"Peter!" Peter heard Mike call. Peter gasped and looked in the direction Mike was calling from, "Pete, I'm sorry Davy and I was fighting! Come on, buddy where are you!?"

"I better go." Josie said. Peter nodded as Mike called out for him again, "Thanks again Peter." She stood up on her tip toes and she pecked his cheek before she ran off. As he watched her go he wondered if she ran so fast because she was barefoot. As he thought this Mike found him.

"There you are Peter." He panted, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Come one back to the pad, I think Luca and Nancy are making dinner."

"Oh, OK." Peter said.

Josie ran back to camp and she found her mother quickly and she handed her the switchblade, "Here," she said harshly, "The next time you want a switchblade ask someone else to get it or go and get it yourself."

She knew she get slapped for her attitude towards her mother, and in a second she was, but she didn't care. She was in a state of bliss swirled with confusion and slight sadness and longing.

She held her burning cheek and walked to her tent. She picked up a long red scarf and draped it over her shoulders as a Peter echoed through her mind. All of him. The way he talked and the way he looked and the way he got the knife for her from her mean older brother.

Peter's POV-

Peter and Mike walked into the pad with an aroma of smells floating around. Mike grinned and greeted Luca before he started to help her with the food. Micky was sitting at his drum set banging around and all Peter could do was sit on the couch and think.

Often people thought he was dim or stupid because he always made strange comments that didn't sound like they made sense. But Peter knew they made sense. He'd spend a long time thinking about what to say, and when he thought it was good enough he'd say it. Only sometimes the conversation had shifted and it didn't fit in. Although sometimes it was just too deep of a comment for most people to understand.

So as he sat on the couch he thought about Josie. He wondered where she lived and if he'd see her again. She was a very pretty girl and she seemed nice enough. Peter suddenly decided to go to the woods tomorrow and hope he found her there. He wondered if she'd be crying like before. He made a note to speak before he'd try and comfort her, to keep injuries to a minimum.


	4. Chapter 4 By Tee-Bone

**Peter's POV**

After dinner even though it was late I couldn't help myself! I had to see if Josie was out there still! I snick out and made my way through the nearly dark woods until I heard a scream. At first I was excited thinking it might be Josie but it didn't sound like her. I suddenly became concerned and started walking faster. I came up to a clearing were Seb was holding a knife to some blond girl. She was crying as he tried to kiss her. That Seb was a dirty skunk! I don't know what happened after that, all of a sudden I was on top of Seb punching him in the face. I didn't know I had it in me. I got up and walked over to the girl other than a few cuts and being completely frightened she seemed ok.

"Hi! I'm Peter." I said panting rather heavily, "I-i'm C-Charlotte..." she stammered.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place and you can get cleaned up!" I smiled kindly at her so she would trust me.

"Ok..." she said hesitantly before following me back through the woods. As we made it back to the house I remembered that I was looking for Josie but it was definitely too late now.

"Peter! There you are! You've got to quit running off like that!" Davy walked up to us with Nancy holding his hand. He suddenly dropped her hand and his mouth dropped open. "You're Charlotte Manson! Female racing wonder!" He grinned and Nancy gave him a sad look of disapproval. Charlotte chuckled.

"That's right."

"Wow..." he looked her up and down, "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked in the woods by some gypsy man!"

"You must have been terrified! Here come inside and we'll get you cleaned up and something to wear. Nancy do you have a dress Charlotte can borrow?"

"Sure..." Nancy said flatly.

"Great! Come on then! Oh! Tell me about the time you-" Davy's voice trailed off as they went inside and I was left standing outside with Nancy. Who had her arms crossed.

"Oh!" She finally exclaimed and ran off somewhere. I sighed and walked inside thinking about how I would find Josie tomorrow.

**Charlotte's POV**

I followed Davy inside as he jabbered on about racing things. Honestly I was trying to get away from all of that but I didn't want to be rude. I smiled at him. He was cute but... rather short...

"Oh hi Mike this is Charlotte Manson!" He practically squealed.

"Forgive me but I don't know who you are." Mike smiled kindly. I stared at him blankly for a second. Something about him made me... just... wow... I smiled at him.

"Oh that's fine." I finally said and then I felt stupid about saying it.

"She was attacked in the woods so I'm going to help her." Davy grinned.

"Oh wow! Are you ok?" Mike said frowning.

"Um yeah, just a few cuts and bruises..." I looked down and realized just how bad I looked and how torn up my dress was. I suddenly felt embarrassed to be like this in front of him, "Um... if you two will excuse me I'll just go change..." I motioned toward the bedroom.

"Alright! I'll go find Nancy and she can help you find something." Davy grinned and walked away.

"You'll probably end up wanting to ignore him." Mike chuckled a little and I blushed. He smiled and blushed a little then walked away awkwardly. I quickly walked into the bedroom and felt my warm cheeks which made me blush more. I walked into the bathroom and found a wash cloth and started washing the dirt and blood away.

**Mike's POV**

I walked away from Charlotte awkwardly. She was very pretty with her long blond hair and kinda cute.

"What are you smiling about?!" Luca walked over to me grinning.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Not nothing! Something! Let me guess... Charlotte Manson! Female racing wonder!" She said doing a bad imitation of Davy, I laughed, "So where is she?" She raised an eyebrow still grinning.

"She's in there getting cleaned up. Why don't you go help her. She was attacked and she needs something to wear and I don't know if Nancy will be too keen on helping her with the Davy's acting. I should talk to him..." I grinned.

She laughed, "Will do Mr. Nesmith!" She saluted.

"It's good to see you're feeling better! By the way where's Micky?"

"Oh, um... I don't know... why would I know?!..." she said and walked away quickly. I laughed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Mike!" Peter smiled.

"Hey, what were you doing in the woods?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Um, well... I heard someone scream and I went to go save them!" He grinned. I wasn't sure if he was telling the whole truth but I didn't want to push it. After all if he hadn't been out there then Charlotte might have... well it didn't happen... I sat down in an armchair and started playing my guitar. A few minutes later the girls came down the stairs. Charlotte was all cleaned up and in a simple but lovely pale pink dress. I studied her a little closer as she walked down the stairs. She had fairly pale skin but rosie pink cheeks, long straight blond hair and lovely pink lips looking very kissable right now. I suddenly felt very happy until she walked over to Peter gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Peter. How can I ever repay you?" She said sweetly. He just blushed and grinned. I felt very jealous but I was able to calm myself down. Then she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Would you like to stay?!" Davy came out of nowhere.

"Um, no, I'm staying at a hotel nearby. But thank you." She turned Luca, "Thank you for letting me borrow the dress. I can bring it back tomorrow." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Luca smiled back.

"Unless you want to!" Davy cut in. I shook my head as Charlotte gave Davy a strange look.

"Here Charlotte I'll take you home." I said smiling at her.

"Ok Mike, thank you." She smiled at me and my insides melted a little bit.


End file.
